tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
No One Escapes Walkthrough
No One Escaped (NOE) is the name of the first of 3 quests which make a loop, and is a name commonly used to refer to these 3 quests collectively. It is also sometimes known as Q123. A team of at least 3 is necessary, with 6 players with similar levels being ideal. The levels of the monsters inside the instance are dependent on the average level of team members. Completing all three quests brings rewards of exp and rare items, though there are prerequisites to enter the next quests, so it is not ideal to lose a member. No One Escaped Begin this quest at Captain Chien (62,162) in Su Zhou. All players must take the No One Escaped quest and stand close to the NPC. The leader may then choose to enter the instance. Step 1: Kill all the 50 guards. Be aware of the boss, do NOT lure him to you, he is at the center of the field (I will upload a screenshot later). Step 2: Move everyone to the southern bridges. Step 3: Lure the boss to one bridge and make a stand with everybody there. Step 4: When the boss is nearly dead, move 2 people to the other bridge (rangers preferred). Step 5: 10 horsemen will appear. Attack them ALL and don't let ANY pass: if only one does you will have LOST the instance. This means the first boss should ideally be dead before 15 minutes remain to give you enough time to complete the instance. Step 6: When that boss is dead, a new one will appear at the same location: kill him. Please note steps 5 & 6 might happen at the exact same time, so be aware of that thing may well get rather busy. Having a strong melee as party leader is a good idea to occupy the boss while the rangers take care of the fleeing horsemen. REMEMBER: don't forget to make sure all members of the party take the Justice Order dropped by the boss. Failure to do so will mean members won't be able to proceed to the next level of the loop. Once you have done this, return to Captain Chien in Su Zhou and complete the quest. Wipe Out Go to Blade Fa (251,108) in Su Zhou and accept the Wipe Out quest. When all team members have done so and gathered round Blade Fa, the team leader can choose to enter the instance area Bamboo Grove. Step 1: Kill the bears. Make sure you stick together with your team. Step 2: At the center you'll find the boss. Lure him into your group when all his guards are dead. Step 3: When the boss's HP is approximately half, he will attempt to flee. When he does, let him run and continue to kill the rest of the bears. Step 4: At the end of the scene you will find the boss again. Be sure to attack the bears at range before taking on the boss. Step 5: Kill the boss. Complete the quest with Blade Fa in Su Zhou. Suppression of Bandits Return to Captain Chien and accept the quest 'Suppression of Bandits'. You will not be able to do this unless you have a quest item given automatically by Wipe Out. Accept the final quest from your starting NPC. Note: this level is ''tricky ''and most people will fail here if they fail at all. This is how we managed to do it: Step 1: Clear the road towards the boats (south) of monsters. Step 2: When all is clear, everyone should retreat to the exit (but don't leave of course). Step 3: One 'lucky' player mounts-up and lures the boss (center of map) towards the exit where the rest of the team should be waiting. Step 4: Hold on to the boss while you kill the monsters that are with him. Step 5: When all monsters are dead, it should be safe to kill the boss. Step 6: Finish off the boss.Once the boss is dead you may choose to kill the remaining monsters in the level for additional XP. To end the loop simply leave by the same way you came in and speak to the quest NPC to receive a large XP bonus. Congratulations, you beat it all! External links http://tlbb-thegame.com/news/general/no-one-escaped-loop-quest-instance/ ---- Category:Guides